Blessing of Temptation
by DBShazz
Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? And what about Vegeta's father? YAOI, future lemon, and mpreg. GokuXVegeta!
1. First Day

**Blessing of Temptation**

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINATELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

* * *

**Chapter One - First Day**

Something soft and heavy hit me square in the face, jarring me awake and blocking my breathing.

"Hey, Kakarott! Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

I tore the thrown pillow off of my head and tossed it across the room. I'm fairly sure it hit my brother, Radditz, but he deserved it to be getting me out of bed this early. Glancing at my digital alarm clock, my eyes widened as I read the glowing red numbers.

8:54 A.M.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!"

The sheets were off, and I was running before my feet hit the ground. Sprinting past the bathroom to the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

The hair was nothing new; it always looked like bed-hair. But the circles under my eyes and morning breath wasn't something you wanted your boss to see on your first day. And that's what this was, my first day working for the royal family, which was _supposed_ to start at 9:00. Of course I would be late, waking up six minutes before it started.

I was going to be a servant for the prince himself, and you can bet that the pay was _awesome._ Radditz worked with our father, Bardock, on the battlefield; they only did it because they liked to fight. I'm a bit gentler than most saiyans. I don't enjoy killing for fun.

That's why I got a job where killing isn't the top priority.

But, I really couldn't go to work in only my black boxers with the word "sexy" printed across the ass and my tail all matted.

Sticking a toothbrush into my mouth and grabbing a pair of jeans, I attempted to put on the pants while brushing my teeth and reaching for a t-shirt. Didn't work all too well, because I got toothpaste stains on the crotch of my jeans and it looked like I pissed myself. Pulling the t-shirt over my washboard abs, I noticed that Radditz just sat in the Lay-z-Boy recliner and smirked at me, his long, spiky hair looking shiny and neat, unlike my own. I shot him a glare.

Quickly, I turned around and glanced at the clock. 9:01 A.M.

With two fingers to my forehead and a mumbled curse, I IT'd out of there and into a room in the palace. Pushing open some intricate doors, I stumbled very un-gracefully into the throne room.

"Ah, Kakarott! How nice of you to join us," the king said, a smirk on his face. "Late, I see."

I only bowed to him and said, "I'm very sorry, milord."

"Well, I think I could overlook it this one time. Just don't let it happen again."

I nodded.

"Let's get on with it, shall we? As you probably know, this is Prince Vegeta, my son, and whom you will be serving." he gestured to a throne beside him, on which sat a slender saiyan with ebony hair that looked like a flame and obsidian eyes. His tail was long, tawny in color, and flicking around in the air behind him. He was beautiful.

The prince didn't look up to meet my gaze; he only crossed one perfect leg over the other and stared at the ground.

"...and those are the rules you will need to follow in order to work in the palace," the king finished, looking down at me expectantly. I realized that I had been too busy ogling to listen to what the king was telling me, but I nodded anyway.

"Now, you will follow Prince Vegeta to your chamber where you will sleep, and then report back to him when you are finished settling. I have important business to attend to." The king stood from his throne and promptly walked out of the room. I was left alone with the prince.

"This way, Kakarott," Vegeta said softly, his voice like honey. I followed him down a long hallway and into a room with a series of doors.

He pointed a gloved finger to one of the doors and said, "This is your chamber in here. I expect you settled and ready for duty in at least ten minutes. My chamber is over there," he pointed to a door on the other side of the room that was significantly bigger and more designed.

"Thank-you, Prince Vegeta." I said, excited to be finally starting my job. With a creak, I opened the door.

"Oh, and Kakarott?"

"Yes?"

"Nice," he chuckled, nodding towards my toothpaste-stain.

I blushed, then quickly scrambled into the room. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

_Did you like it? I'll have the other chapters up soon. :D_

_Please R&R! I need feedback!!! And vote on who you want to be uke/seme? I was going to have it Goku seme/Vegeta uke, but I'm not sure anymore._


	2. Incident

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINITELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**There isn't much to warn about this chapter. Maybe some mild suggestiveness? Oh and a tiny little line of Vegeta OOC-ing. :)**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two - Incident**

I stared around in awe at the room that was _mine. _It was nearly bigger than my house, and it was just one room! There was a king-sized bed in a corner, and on the wall was a 68" flat screen television.

But that wasn't even the best part.

There was a _giant refrigerator _in the kitchen area, and it was stocked full of food. Every kind of food you could imagine.

My rumbling stomach reminded me that I never ate this morning; I was too sidetracked with not looking like a hobo.

I tore open the fridge door, devouring almost every morsel that came into sight. Bananas, carrots, steak, cherries, bread, cheese, turkey, all of it. Once my belly was somewhat full (and believe me, that took a while) I decided to go find Vegeta. I closed the heavy door behind me and headed for the intricate one oppisite mine, hefting it open and walking into the room.

"Prince Vegeta?" I called out, wondering where he was. "It's Kakarott!"

A muffled yell sounded from across the room, so I tiptoed over toward the sound; I thought it was coming from inside a closet. "Hello? Vegeta?"

The cry rang out again.

So, I decided to count to three, then open the closet.

One...

Two...

...

I forgot what came after two, so I just flung open the door anyway. What was inside kind of surprised me. Vegeta was sitting on the floor, with ropes tied to his hands and feet. A rag was tied around his mouth so that he couldn't speak.

I gasped. "Prince Vegeta! What happened to you?"

He glared at me, and made a sound that, had he been able to talk, most likely would have been, "Kakarott, you idiot! How am I supposed to speak with a gag in my mouth, dumbass?"

"Oh, right. I guess we should get this off of you." I reached down to pick him up, not noticing the blush that crept across Vegeta's face. The prince didn't struggle as I carried him over to the bed to untie all of the ropes. That's when Nappa walked in.

"Prince Vegeta, I just-" the large saiyan stopped mid-sentence when he saw us. To him, the situation probably looked a little strange:

I was standing over a bound and blushing Vegeta, _on the bed,_with my hands on his chest (which, Nappa might not have noticed, were untieing the ropes).

Vegeta's blush deepened into a beet-red color.

"...is everything alright, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked, slowly inching back toward the doorway.

Vegeta nodded fervishly, his bound hands shooing Nappa away.

"Okay, see ya!" The bald saiyan was out the door faster than what one would think a three-hundred-pound pile of muscle could. The poor guy took off down the hall to his chamber, ready for a hot shower to ease away all the awkward wierdness of what had just happened.

We stayed frozen for a few minutes, both staring at the door. Sweat poured down Vegeta's face, and I finally found the nerve to look him in the eyes. His emotions were mixed; he was embarrassed beyond belief that Nappa had seen, but he also had another gleam in his eye that I couldn't decipher. (A/N: Anybody who can guess what it is gets a cookie! Hint: it starts with an L! :D)

I cleared my throat nervously, and reached down again to work at the knots again. Soon enough, Vegeta was free; his wrists and ankles had bad red marks, though. He rubbed his hands until all of the blood rushed back into them, then he got to his feet and frowned as he took in the disarray of objects in his room. I noticed, too, and asked, "What happened here?"

"...someone came in here. He attacked me." Vegeta gestured to himself, "I was in the middle of changing my clothes."

After he pointed it out, I realized that the prince was clad in nothing but tight, black, spandex boxers. His skin was a captivating bronze color, almost as if a layer of cinnamon coated it. I wondered if it tasted like so. I wanted so badly to run my hand over the sun-kissed planes of his chest, to feel the soft fur of his tail, to hear his purr-

"Kakarott!"

I felt my face getting hot as I noticed that I was drooling a little. "S-sorry, Prince Vegeta! What were you saying?"

His beautiful tail swished out behind him, and I had the desperate urge to grab the appendage and stroke the lovely, tawny fur. There I was, getting distracted by his gorgeous body again.

Vegeta's brow furrowed with worry. "That guy who came in here, he wanted something of mine."

"What did he want?"

"Something very important to me."

"What is it?"

"It's a necklace. On it is a pendant, the symbol of the Royal House of Vegeta. The pendant is studded with rubies." Vegeta said, already looking through a bunch of scattered things on a nightstand. He rooted through a pile of clothes from an overturned dresser.

I took the hint and started to look, first through mounds of stuff that had been tossed across the room. Then under the mattress, where I felt something hard and cool touch my fingertips.

"Hey, Vegeta? Is this it?"

* * *

_Woot! Second chapter! You likey? ^^_

_I really enjoyed the Nappa part. Laughed my eyes out. XD_

_Please R&R! And make sure to vote on uke/seme!_


	3. Uninvited Guest

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINATELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**_Ummm...I guess some slight Bulma bashing by Goku? =P I don't hate Bulma(I actually like BulmaXVegeta) so don't kill me! BEWARE OF FLUFF IN THE BEGINNING!_**

**_Just so you know, this ficis strictly VegetaXGoku. There will NOT be permanent BulmaXVegeta._**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Uninvited Guest x2**

I held up an object in my left hand, raising it to the light. The sun glinted off of the rubies; it cast red beams of light onto the walls, and the pendant itself seemed to glow.

"Kakarott, you found it!" Vegeta exclaimed, lifting a gloved hand to touch the necklace. I handed it to him, watching as his face lit up. I really had never seen him so happy. He slipped it over his head and let it dangle around his neck, and I recognized the necklace from when King Vegeta wore it in the throne room.

"Prince Vegeta? Is that the king's necklace?"

He turned to look at me. "No. My father gave me this when I was only five years old. It's an exact replica of his, a symbol of our royal heritage. That's why it was so important that we found it; it's a part of my childhood."

"I see. Why would that person who came in here want it, then?" I was puzzled. Of course, it would be valuable; but it had the symbol of the Royal House of Vegeta, so who would buy it knowing that it had been stolen? It didn't make sense.

Vegeta didn't answer right away. I could tell that he was hesitating, though I wasn't sure why. "I don't know," he finally whispered, looking at the floor. He wasn't telling me the truth, I knew that much. But I didn't press the issue.

"You...really should get back to work, Kakarott. I need you to find me some clothes, because I have a meeting with my father in an hour."

I bowed at the waist. "Of course, Prince Vegeta."

Opening the door that Vegeta showed me, I had the wind knocked out of me at the sight. A walk-in closet at least forty feet long! Clothes of every sort hung from hangers on a rack, and some were piled high on shelves. After rifling through a whole bunch, I came up with an outfit that I though looked pretty good.

It was a dark red spandex top with crimson pants to match. The traditional saiyan armor went with it, but with red and white instead of yellow and white. His trademark cape was attached as well, making the ensemble complete. And he looked damn good in it, too.

Vegeta asked me to come with him to the meeting, in case he needed anything. We walked down the long hallways for a while, and I had a feeling that I would get lost in the maze of corridors.

But finally we entered the throne room again, and Vegeta took his spot beside his father. "Come sit, Kakarott," Vegeta said, gesturing to a smaller chair beside him. I obeyed, feeling strange as the king watched me like a hawk. Two guards then entered the room.

"Milord! She wishes to know if you are ready," one of them said. He had long hair, like Raditz, and a nasal voice.

"Tell her that I am ready for her audience."

Vegeta looked puzzled. He sent a questioning look at his father, who didn't glance in his direction.

The guards exited, and returned a moment later with another saiyan.

A female.

I smelled her before I saw her. Females were so very rare on Vegeta-sei, so my instincts immediately responded to her scent. And she looked different than other saiyans.

Her hair was a cerulean blue color, as were her eyes and tail. She had a body like an hourglass, attractive to the very max. But instead of being infatuated with her, I found that my self esteem just plummeted to the floor. She was so beautiful, how could I compare?

"Bulma. Glad to see you're looking well?" the king said, beckoning for her to come closer. "This, as you probably know, is my son, Prince Vegeta."

The woman looked at Vegeta, and smiled coyly. It was the kind of smile that turned my heart to ice.

"Yes. How lovely to meet you, my prince," Bulma crooned. Jealousy coursed through my veins, and I wasn't sure why. It shouldn't matter if this girl was flirting with Vegeta. After all, he wasn't anything but a boss to me.

Vegeta had a wierd look in his eyes, and he shrunk back in his seat. I scrutinized his expression, and I thought I saw a look of fear flash across his face. Fear, mixed with hurt and confusion. The emotions didn't make sense to me; a gorgeous woman was flirting with him and he was _leaning away from her?_ Even though it gave me secret satisfaction.

"Vegeta, this is Bulma. She is to be your bride, and the heir to the role of queen," the king said, not meeting Vegeta's shocked gaze. "Your wedding is already set for next month."

The prince didn't say anything. Like me, he was too stunned to speak. His bride?

"I think that I will leave you two to talk for a while. Kakarott? Come with me." I was hesitant to follow the king; there was anything that I would rather do than leave Vegeta alone with that whore. The expression on Vegeta's face when I got up told me that he didn't want me to leave, either.

But defying the king's orders directly was only looking for trouble. So, I followed him out of the room, well aware of Vegeta's gaze boring into my back.

Once we were out in the hallway, King Vegeta turned to look at me. His stare was harsh.

"Kakarott, I think I need to make something very clear with you."

* * *

_Ooooooo!_

_Third chapter! WOOOOOT!_

_It looks like this will be a Goku seme/Vegeta uke fic. But, if you want to vote, there's still time for that to change. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thank you to all of you who R&R'd, and who was reading this story from the beginning. :3_

_I WILL UPDATE SOON!_


	4. Something New

_

* * *

__And what about Vegeta's father?_. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? Vegeta, Prince noteably, and most sei-Vegeta is a servant for the royals of GokuSummary: AU

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINATELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**I don't think there is much to warn in this chapter. Maybe a LOT of fluff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - Something New**

I gulped, wondering what I could have possibly done wrong in eight hours.

"Vegeta _will _be marrying Miss Briefs, and you will not get in the way of that. I saw with my own eyes the looks you were giving her, and needless to say," the king paused for a minute, looking me dead in the eyes. "Bulma is Vegeta's, and you cannot have her!"

My eyes were wide with disbelief. I didn't say anything, for fear that I'd mess this up somehow. King Vegeta had gotten it wrong; I wasn't interested in her.

It was her fiance that I was interested in.

"Now, come with me. Until Vegeta and Bulma are finished talking, you'll be my servant." the king said, starting to walk down the hall.

I spent the entire rest of the day sweeping the king's chambers, serving food to his guests, and washing windows; I was a hell of a lot busier than when I was with Vegeta. Soon, the sun had set over the horizen, and King Vegeta declared that I was off duty until tomorrow. I thankfully accepted.

Practically running to my chamber, I flung open the door and rushed to the fridge. Everything had been restocked.

With a happy sigh, I started to devour every piece of food I could find. It took about two hours for my stomach too feel just right; not too full, not too hungry (though, I was always hungry). So, I decided to turn for the night, leaving the unwashed dishes and scraps on the table.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

***************************************************************

_Knock, knock, knock._

My eyes flashed open. Someone was at the door at this hour? I glanced at the clock beside me, which read 2:36 A.M.

I groaned as I got out of bed. Stretching my muscles, a yawn escaped my lips. "Coming," I sleepily called out to whoever was at the door. My feet didn't move as they should; they kind of shuffled, like an old man. And I did not want to be an old man, so I forced myself to walk normally.

Reaching up, I entered the keypad code to unlock the door. It slid open with a _whoosh_, and at first all I saw was blackness. But then, a dark brunette flame of hair appeared in my line of vision, and I looked down the meet the obsidian gaze of Vegeta.

Something was bothering him, I could tell that much even when I was half asleep. "Kakarott," he whispered.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Whatever was troubling my prince, I needed to know.

"...may I come in?" he said in a low voice, glancing around the room of doors as if someone was lurking there in the shadows. Waiting.

My eyes widened, as I was a little suprised. "O-of course, Prince Vegeta!" With my left hand, I held open the door, while my right gestured for him to come in. Vegeta nodded at me once in thanks, then slipped into the room.

I followed him, my footsteps as soft as I could make them. He silently sat down on my bed, not looking at me. "Vegeta...you didn't answer me. What's wrong?" I asked, more softly than before.

"He knew. He knew and he did it anyway."

My brow furrowed in confusion. Seating myself next to him, I whispered, "Who?"

"My father. He knew that I..." Vegeta trailed off.

The right thing to do seemed to be to only rub him on the back and not ask any more questions. Ever so gently, I pressed on his chest until he leaned back and his spiky hair was cradled on one of my pillows. Then I lay down beside him.

"Kakarott?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you promise to not hate me after I tell you this?"

"I promise. I could never hate you, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled softly, but in his eyes I saw that he didn't fully believe me. "A-alright," he stuttered, "Here goes."

I nodded with encouragement.

"...Kakarott, do you know why I did not want to be with Bulma?"

Shaking my head no, I saw temporary relief flash across my prince's face. Then his expression of hesitation returned.

"Well...it's because I...don't _like_ women. Not in that way." He turned his back to me then, staring at the dark blue wall.

I was speechless. Even me, Kakarott, with all my childishness, knew what that meant. "...so you're...?"

"Yes."

Wracking my brain for a way to respond to that, I ended up using the only one I could think of. "I guess that's okay, because I am too."

Vegeta immediately turned back toward me. His face entirely blank. "...really?"

"Yep."

A smile cracked his stony expression, and I returned it eagerly. His eyes had an ecstatic sparkle in them, where I had only seen them before on television, when I man or woman finds their true love. Maybe that's what made me do what I did next, but I'll never be sure.

I kissed him, full on the lips.

* * *

_Well? You like? :D_

_It took me all day to write. But, I enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW!_

_Pretty sure that this is going to be Goku seme/Vegeta uke. Vote if you like, but I'm quite set on that order. =3_

_And I thank all of you guys who have been with this fic from the start. I love you!!! 3_


	5. Bliss

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINATELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**The lemon will be in this chapter, but it's not posted on FF. Please go read it, this chapter isn't the same without it.

* * *

**

Vegeta stared wide-eyed at me as I crushed his lips in a passionate kiss. At first, he didn't respond, but soon he was moving his mouth in perfect harmony with mine. Soft, timid hands wove their way into my black hair and held me tight to his face.

We had to eventually break off for air, and I immediately found myself on top of the slender prince taking off his shirt. His eyes were heavy and lidded with lust, and a gentle purr rose from his delectable throat. I snaked down his toned chest to a dark rosy nipple and started to lick and suck at the stiff bud, relishing in the moans that were elicted from my prince.

All of our clothing was soon discarded.

Naturally, I tended to the other nipple as well. My tongue lavished it with enthusiasm, careful not to suck too much or nip too hard. I left a wet trail down Vegeta's belly and six-pack abs, and traced every line of his skin. Through my travels, I happened to notice the scars on his chest that didn't reseble any of those one would recieve on the battlefield. But I didn't ask him about it, because I was too wrapped up in pleasuring the prince.

Slowly, I made my way down the center of his abs to the object of my desire. But against my own better judgement, I took a detour down his legs instead, grinning when his whine of impatience reached my ears. I licked hard at the bottom of his feet, and sucked on his toes. My prize was the highest squeak that one would think could come out of such a severe saiyan. And I loved it.

* * *

******CENSORED**** Please go read the uncensored version from the link on my profile page.**

* * *

"Kakarott?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

**

* * *

**

_Well? What did you think?_

_I thought it was pretty good! ;)_

_Pleeeeaaaassseeee R&R!_


	6. Plotting

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINATELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**I didn't write a lemon in this chapter - I was too lazy - but there is a spot where one would be. Implied smex.**

* * *

A happy sigh escaped Vegeta's lips as he awoke from his peaceful slumber. His charcoal-black hair was messed slightly, and his pale pink lips stretched into a perfect "o" as he yawned. The white sheets fell away from his body, revealing the sculpted planes of his chest. I smiled.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered into his ear. My lips found their way to his neck, kissing and playfully nipping.

Vegeta moaned lightly, and a hot blush crept across his bronze cheeks. "Kakarott...not right now," he whined. "It's already seven-thirty. I have to be at a meeting in half an hour." But his moans of pleasure were betraying him.

My hand traveled south, gently rubbing through the sheets. "Alright," I said in a husky tone. "Your loss." With one more quick thrust of my hand, I leapt out of bed to go get dressed. I was sure to give him a seductive show as I strutted to my walk-in closet.

I leaned down, bending at the waist, and gave him and eyeful of my ass; my tail waved in a sexy manner. My grin widened as a muffled moan sounded from behind me.

"Ngh...Kakarott!"

"What, my prince?"

"Get over here."

Ah, the joys of victory.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had just gone to his meeting about five minutes ago. I was to wash the dishes in the kitchen while he was gone, and it was not a fun project. Even though this was the Royal Palace of Vegeta, the crap they ate was worse than dirt. Gross.

I scrubbed away at a white plate madly, desperate to get the whatever-it-was off of the red rose decorations in the center of it. The disgusting brown stuff was caked all over it, and it stuck as bad as burnt-on cheese. I grimaced as I again was forced to look at the pukey-yellow color of the gloves and nearly puked myself. That, plus the intense stench, was not good for business.

Voices travelled to me from the hallway, and my curiosity got the better of me. I shuffled down to the edge of the kitchen, just close enough so that I could hear but not be seen.

"I have nearly completed my mission as you wanted, my lord Frieza," a female voice said. I immediately recognized the voice as Bulma's, to my dismay.

"Excellent job too, Miss Briefs. My plan will go quite smoothly thanks to you. Zarbon here appearantly is incapable of stealing a mere pendant, even with the prince bound, so I'm glad that you are not so incompentant." This voice was high and scratchy, like an old lady's. But something told me that this wasn't an old lady. In fact, if my ki sensing was correct, this "thing" was not a saiyan and had a power level of over one million!

"Sir, we really should get going," another voice said.

"Yes, Zarbon. Bulma, I am quite impressed in your work with your mission. Vegeta and the king seem to be taking the bait, though I'm not sure the prince is exactly warming up to you.

"I promise that I will have that fixed, milord."

"Of course you will. Zarbon! We are to be going." The two men left, and Bulma headed down the hall.

I slowly crumpled to my knees. Shock was overwhealming, and it threatened to consume me. These people were plotting against Vegeta; even Bulma was against us. I never liked her from the start, and I should have trusted my instincts about her. Now Vegeta was in danger, and there might not be enough time to help him.

After all, their wedding was tomorrow.

I took off running down the hall, towards the throne room. But I noticed the king and Vegeta arguing outside the door, so I smartly hung back.

"I will not marry her, and you cannot make me!" Vegeta screamed angrily. His hands were clenched into tight fists, showing the tension he felt inside.

"What is wrong with you today? Your moods are all out of whack. And of course you'll marry Miss Briefs; her father is giving me a dowry worth trillions of dollars!"

I saw new tears stream down Vegeta's face, and he fell to the ground sobbing. His gloved hands unclenched, and they were now covering his face. "Is that all I am to you? Some piece of trash that you auction off to the highest bidder?"

There was no way I could stand there and watch my lover be so incredibly sad. I walked over from the shadows and knelt next to Vegeta, lifting his chin with a finger. With my other hand, I wiped away most of the tears. "It's alright," I whispered, too low for the king to hear.

"I'm in love with Kakarott, and there's nothing you can do about it," Vegeta cried, throwing his arms around my neck.

You see, saiyans normally practice homosexuality as much as heterosexuality. It was not frowned upon, so that was not the reason the the king tensed up.

At first, the king didn't speak. But his eyes suddenly got tight around the edges, and the look the two shared made me feel like there was more than I understood here.

"...Vegeta, you know I can't agree to this," King Vegeta said, his coal-black eyes boring into his son's.

"I know, but can't you just let it be? I _love_ him, Father, with all my heart!" Vegeta was crying again, and I was desperately trying to wipe them away as fast as they were falling. I was fighting a losing battle.

"...no. No, I can't allow it. I'm not a cruel man, really I'm not, but if I don't marry you to Bulma then I won't get the dowry. And I need that dowry, to pay Lord Frieza," the king said. I could tell that he still had something to say, so I didn't question his affiliation with the very creature plotting against my lover.

"And if I don't pay Lord Frieza....then he'll take you away from me, my son."

* * *

_Well? Did you looove it? I did._

_This is where the plot thickens! Exciting? You are correct, sir!_

_I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Was on vacation in South Dakota, and I didn't have internet there._

_R&R!_


	7. Acting Strange

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINATELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**Sorry for the incredible FLUFFINESS of this chap. I was in some desperate need of some intense fluff.**

* * *

I could feel the shock radiating off of Vegeta's crumpled body. His tears stopped falling into the carpet, and he was completely still. He was stunned and confused, completely off balance. I held him tighter, worried that he couldn't take any more emotion. Vegeta just completely shut down.

But I got to look at the king from a new perspective; he was torn between his son's happiness or his safety. And if I were in his shoes, there would be no doubt that I would take the sacifrice that he was taking. Suddenly, King Vegeta didn't look like the man who was ruining my joy.

No, he was the man who was saving it.

"Sir...you are in the debt of Lord Frieza?" I asked timidly, my left hand rubbing small circles on Vegeta's back.

"...yes, though I'm ashamed of it."

I didn't reply.

In an instant, Vegeta was out of my arms and running down the hall; my arms suddenly feeling very cold without his heat to warm them. The pain in the king's eyes told me the turmoil he felt inside, and I couldn't blame him. His son was basically being sold to himself with the bride's dowry. My tail puffed up with anger at the thought.

I nodded respectfully to him, then turned to run him.

"Kakarott, wait!"

"...yes, my lord?"

The king seemed reluctant to keep going, and his eyes had nothing but shame and guilt in their obsidian depths. "...I need you to continue your job until after the wedding."

"Of course."

"Then you will pack your bags and leave this palace."

My mouth gaped. He couldn't be serious? I was being fired, and taken away from my love. Tears pricked at my eyes like needles, but I did not let them fall.

It was for the good of Vegeta, and I had no business to interfere. Perhaps Frieza's plan would not prevail, and Bulma and Vegeta could live...happily...ever...after.

The happily ever after that belonged to _me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Knock._

No answer.

_Knock. Knock._

Again, there was no reply from inside the prince's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Vegeta? Please, love, open the door," I called softly.

"Go away!" came the angry answer from the other side of the door. The sound of his crying was breaking my heart in two.

I let out a sigh of exasperation. My knuckles were sore, because I had been at this for at least an hour. My patience was wearing quickly. I raised my right hand and cut the lock with a small ki blast; the doorknob still would not turn, so I was forced in my frustration to kick it in. With a _slam_, the heavy wooden thing smacked onto the floor.

Vegeta was sobbing on his bed, no doubt soaking the navy quilt in his tears. All my stress melted away at the sight. Walking as softly as I could, I slowly eased myself to lay beside him. Embracing his petite body in my arms, I started to stroke his tail soothingly.

With a sniffle, a heard a small whimper of, "...Kakarott?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Surprised, I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Of course I know you love me, Vegeta!"

"And you love me back?"

"Yes. With all my heart."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, like he was contemplating.

"What is it?" I asked. Something was troubling him, and he seemed to be deciding whether to tell me or not.

"I...well...um...er....I'm...." Vegeta stuttered, gnawing away at his lip. "...I'm...hungry! Yeah, that's it. I'm hungry."

I shot him a skeptical look, only to be returned with a giant phony smile. There was no way in the world that being _hungry _was bothering him, but I couldn't ignore the rumbling of my own stomach.

"...okay, let's go to the kitchen, then." I took his hand and climbed off of the bed, leading us to the kitchen. The room had a massive fridge taller and wider than Vegeta and I put together. His kitchen matched his bedroom with dark blue walls and navy appliances.

We ate a hearty meal (AN: A saiyan hearty meal is like, thanksgiving dinner times five. Yeah. =P) and that seemed to make Vegeta less cranky and unpredictable. He gave a yawn, then to my great surprise, passed out right there at the table.

My eyes widened, and for a few moments I didn't know what to do. But I snapped out of my temporary a coma and rushed over to shake him. "Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up!"

He didn't even stir.

"Oh, for crying out loud! What is wrong with him?" I yelled, jogging over to the video phone. With a few beeps, I was being connected to the physician of the palace.

"Hello?" The face of a young saiyan appeared on the screen. He had light skin and dark, spiky hair that went all over the place. But he had a professional look about him.

"You're the doctor, right?" I asked, trying to keep the panicky tone out of my voice.

"Why yes, Kakarotto. I'm Dr. Nomel. Did you get hurt cleaning the kitchen?"

"No...Vegeta's passed out, so you have to come here and take a look at him." A saw the surprise flash across the man's face, and his tail fluffed up quite comically.

"Prince Vegeta?! I'll be right there!"

Seconds later, the quite shaken doctor bolted into the room. "Gah! Prince Vegeta!" he yelled, running over to him and checking his pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief at the strong throb of the blood through his veins, Dr. Nomel dropped Vegeta's wrist.

"Is he alright?" I asked timidly, half of me not wanting to hear the answer.

"I think so, but I'll have to take him to my office to check him out properly. You'll need to stay here, I'm afraid. I don't have permission from the king for you to attend something so private." Dr. Nomel said, lifting Vegeta's slender body up with surprising strength.

I nodded solemnly. And there was no way the king would allow me to be there, if he was _firing _me for merely being the object of Vegeta's desires.

Dr. Nomel walked out of the room with Vegeta bridal style in his arms, and I felt the familiar flame of jelousy flicker in my stomach. The way the doctor held him; it reminded me of how _I _wanted to hold him.

Just married.

Those words never had tasted so incredibly sweet on my tongue, like candy. The fire of jelousy moved to my heart and started to smolder there, warming me with all of the love I had. But it was shortlived; the reality dawned on me that we never could be a couple now, because he was getting married tomorrow. To someone who wasn't me.

I walked back into Vegeta's room, collapsing onto his soft king-sized bed. The pillows smelled just like him; the scent of the lilac nearly made me cry. I was losing my love, and there was nothing I could do about it.

And I drifted off into sleep, without me even realizing it.

* * *

_Sorry for the awful, half-emo half-fluffy chapter. I really didn't know what to do with this chap._

_In case you're wondering, the doctor's name is "lemon" spelled backwards. Trying to keep with the saiyan fruit/vegetable names._

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeee! R&R_

_I love you all. 3_


	8. Dreams and Weddings

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINITELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**_*****PLEASE READ THIS*****_**

**_Half of this chapter is a dream. The beginning half. You'll notice when he wakes up. :P_**

**_The wedding is real, though._**

**_ANYWAY!_**

**_Now this chap makes sense to you. :) Have a nice day! 3_**

* * *

Black.

Everything around me was black; just utter nothingness.

The darkness choked me, smothered me. It was like a cloud of dark smoke, swirling around me. The blackness enveloped me in its freezing cold embrace, chilling me to the bone.

"Kakarott!" a pained plea echoed around me. I twisted and turned, trying to find the source of the voice. Something in my gut told me that something was very wrong; fear rose in my throat. I knew who's voice that was.

It was Vegeta's.

"K-ka...Kakarott!" The scream of pain sliced through the silence like a knife.

I called out his name, searched for him in the darkness. There was nothing.

"Kakarott! K-kakarott, it hurts!"

A sharp pain pierced through my heart at those words. "Hold on, Vegeta! I'm coming!"

"Kakarott!"

That's when I saw it. Parts of a vision appeared in the darkness, like a puzzle with missing pieces. Vegeta was writhing in pain in a white room, surrounded by other people. There was blood everywhere, and I could see Vegeta getting weaker and weaker.

I covered my mouth in horror as his beautiful obsidian eyes rolled back in his head. His entire body slumping limply, he collapsed in a heap to the floor.

_"Vegeta!!!"_

And suddenly, everything was bright again. I was in Vegeta's room, with the comforting blue walls surrounding me like an ocean. The petite prince was curled up against me like a cat, with his tail wrapped around my thigh. I smiled the warmest smile I could muster; I was so incredibly happy that he was alive, and the nightmare was over. Or maybe it was just beginning. After all, it was Vegeta's wedding day.

I brushed the stray pieces of hair out of Vegeta's face, and his eyes slowly slid open. With an early-morning groan, he sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered to him. He turned to me and gave a sleepy smile.

"'Morning.."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked at the light flooding in through the windows. Normally, it would have been a sight to behold; but today, it seemed ominous. It was only hours I had left to be with the one I loved.

"Vegeta...you're getting married today. I have to get past that. But I need you...to try to be happy with Bulma," I said, staring at the wall like I could see right through it.

He seemed puzzled. "Why, Kaka? You'll be here, so I'll just be with you when she's not around. It'll be fine."

I shook my head. "No, it won't. You don't understand. Your father....h-he....he fired me. I'm to leave right after the wedding."

His eyes widened, and I heard the _whoosh _as the air left his lungs. His hand clamped over his mouth and he shook his head _no _over and over again.

"Oh, god, Vegeta! I shouldn't have told. For crying out loud, I'm so stupid!" I yelled, slapping myself.

"...no. No, Kakarott. I'm the stupid one.

*********************************************

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of two kindred spirits," the bald pastor began, his tail curled around his waist.

Everyone around me took their seats as he spoke, me among them. I could see Vegeta's probing eyes scanning the crowd, looking for me. With all the other saiyans with the same hair as I, there was a very big chance he wouldn't find me.

The king sat in the front row, his face indifferent. I could only imagine the turmoil he was feeling right now. The people around me had fake happy expressions plastered onto their faces. Bulma had the most smug expression you could think of, and it made me sick.

But the face that moved me the most was Vegeta's. It looked genuinely sad; I had to grab onto the bottom of my chair to keep myself from getting up and embracing him up there. It took all of my willpower not to blow a ki blast through Bulma's head too, but that was a different matter.

Most of the wedding just flew by like lightning, because I didn't even listen to what the pastor was saying.

"To love him forever, in sickness and in health, until death do you part. Do you, Miss Bulma Briefs, take our great Prince Vegeta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her reply rang out loud and clear. "I do."

"And do you, great Prince Vegeta, take Miss Briefs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her forever, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" I bit my lip.

"I...I do." Vegeta stared at his, and I saw the very faint glistening of his eyes. Poor Vegeta...

The pastor smiled. "Now, if anyone has an objection to the union of these two young people, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I had to clamp my hand over mouth in an effort to not ruin everything. I am such a selfish person.

"Good. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Oh no. Oh no no no....

Time slowed to nearly a standstill. All I could see was Vegeta leaning in for that first kiss, and Bulma's victorious stance.

And then it happened. He kissed her, full on her perfect pink lips. And all I heard was my heartbeat.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The anger boiled inside me, curdling my blood and lighting a fire in my heart. Everything seemed to turn red.

Suddenly, the room was too bright. Something was emitting a golden yellow light, and everyone in the room was focused on it in amazement. Vegeta stared in disbelief and horror straight at me, and Bulma looked very frightened. People were standing up, and bowing at my feet. The king of all people, knelt before me.

I was a Super Saiyan.

* * *

_Interesting turn of events, eh? :P_

_It gets even better, so keep reading!_

_R&R peepz!_


	9. Super Mistake

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINITELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**This chap is going to be pretty epic. :P No warnings in this chap I don't think...maybe swearing? Idk.**

* * *

The silver tinsel and garland flicked the light I was emitting right back at me. And as I turned around, the mirrors on the oppisite wall showed me my reflection.

My hair was golden, and majestic. My muscles were noticeablly larger, and my eyes were blue and wild. My entire body seemed to glow. An animalistic feeling had sunk into me, and I embraced it. Every sense was amplified. My spirit had awoken from a deep slumber, and was just getting the chance to stretch.

However, somehow I was still in there. My own, gentle self was trapped in this all-powerful body. _Stop! _It screamed. _Get out of here, now!_

But I didn't want to.

I wanted to stay, and kill everyone in sight. I craved the blood of these saiyans, I needed it.

_No! No, I won't let you do that!_

But I was going to.

And it was going to be so sweet.

Something started to push at my mind, like a gentle hand. And then, I was in a different room. I must have IT'd, and it took me back to Vegeta's room.

*one hour later*

I still had not come out of Super Saiyan. My hair was lighting the entire room up like a lamp, and I was getting pretty tired of it.

Someone had entered the room when I heard the door slam, but I didn't look up to see who it was.

_Smack._

I heard the slap before I felt it. But then, the sharp pain of it swept across my cheek like wildfire. Vegeta had slapped me.

The Super Saiyan responded before I could. With a snarl of anger, I grabbed his wrist with crushing force, relishing in his cry of pain.

"Ah! Ka-kakrott! It hurts!"

Suddenly, the fire cooled to ice. I remembered that exact cry of pain from my nightmare, and the shock pulled me right out of Super Saiyan. My hair fell limp again and faded to black. It became painfully aware to me that I had hurt my lover, and on purpose.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Vegeta, I'm so sorry!" I instantly let go of his wrist and tried to massage the blood back into it. Vegeta didn't move, and I could tell he was shocked at my actions. I lifted his chin so he would make eye contact. What I found scared me.

In his beautiful obsidian depths, I found only confusion, hurt, fear, and mistrust. Where was the love that I had seen just this morning?

"...why did you do that?" he whispered, his eyes starting to glisten.

"Oh, Veggie. Vegeta, sweetie, I didn't mean to; I don't know what came over me. But it's over now, I promise. It's okay," I moved in to take him in my arms, but he shied away.

"I...I'm going to the party now. And I don't want you there....or here. You had better leave."

I forgot how to breathe.

Vegeta, my lover, was sending me away. He didn't want me.

With his left hand, he held open the door for me. I walked numbly out, and watched in regret as my beautiful prince walked away from me.

Soon, his slender body was out of sight, and I crumpled to the ground in tears. I never thought that he would, or could, ever _not want me._ He had sent me away without another though. I made a giant mistake, hurting his pride and then his body. I was trash, nothing more than a filthy rat.

Getting up and pulling myself together, I went to go pack my things.

The hall seemed to go on forever, as if I was walking to my inevitable death.

"It is going wonderfully, Lord Frieza."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Good. Our plan will continue as it was supposed to, Zarbon. But the prince is quite strong; you may need Dodoria to help you," the old lady voice said.

"I'll be fine, Lord Frieza."

"Don't forget your side of the deal," Bulma's voice said. "My father needs that medication."

"And I will give it to him. As soon as you complete your portion."

"Lord Frieza? Are you sure Zarbon has the plan correct?" a new voice sneered.

Frieza sighed in frustration. "Zarbon! It's not that difficult. All you have to do is hide in the room Bulma instructs you to, and grab Vegeta when he enters. There is a secret passage that will lead you to the roof, and my ship will be waiting for you to board. Honestly, everyone will think you're braindead if you act like that all of the time!"

Oh my god.

* * *

_Well? Getting interesting?_

_:P_

_R&R!!!!_


	10. Frieza

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more? __And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINITELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**Beware of total epicness of this chapter! :D OMGZ! Be prepared for a MEGA CHAPTER! It'll be double the word count. Also, there's a song in this chap. So, if you haven't heard One Last Breath by Creed, I suggest you go listen to it now.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My legs could not move any faster as I bolted down the hall to the ballroom where the afterparty was being held.

It felt like I was running in place; with every step, Vegeta seemed farther away. But I had to keep going, because a part of me would not let go of the fact that he once loved me, and that feeling could still be there.

I quickly ripped open the door, unnoticed by the partygoers who were all dancing and having a good time with the loud music.

Pushing through the crowd of saiyans, I desperately searched for Vegeta in the sea of people. Nowhere in sight was the familiar flame-like hair of my lover.

"Vegeta!" I called out, but my voice was lost in the music. He was nowhere in sight, but neither was Bulma. A sinking feeling arose in my stomach.

But I spotted a better-lit room in the corner, and made a beeline for it. It was the coatroom, and was packed with clothing for the guests. Basing myself on only the information I gathered from Frieza's conversation, I tore through the hangers and shoes. A small door was wittingly disguised behind stacks of chairs, and to my dismay, it was open. Chairs were strewn around it, signs of a struggle.

_Shit! _I was too late.

Scrambling through the door, I squeezed into a small tunnel. It was dark and cramped, but the desperate need to find Vegeta spurred me on. Twisting and winding, I felt hopelessness set in. How could I ever get him back? Did he want me back? What if I was too late, and Frieza had already committed whatever sinful deed he had intended on my love?

But there was a light.

A light at the end of the tunnel. In mere seconds, I was out of the tunnel and into the starry night sky of Vegetasei. Frieza's ship was hard to miss; it was parked on the roof a good fifty feet away from where I stood.

"Vegeta!" I screamed. My legs turned to jelly, but I kept running. Vegeta could be in pain, and that monster would die for his actions. But I heard the rumbling of the engine, however much I didn't want to. And I saw the rockets ignite, and the ship slowly lift off of the ground.

As soon as I reached the spot, it was gone.

And I fell to my knees. Hands woven into my hair, screaming my pain out to the stars. The only thing that crossed my mind was the word _gone._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in his grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_I'm so far down_

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_-----------------------------------------_

But there was a flicker inside me. A tiny flame of what only could be described as hope. Maybe, just maybe, Vegeta still wanted me. But either way, I needed him, and he was in danger. I had to help him.

"Hey! You!" a feminine voice called out.

I whirled. A female saiyan stood before me, her blue eyes glistening with tears. She had cerulean blue hair and tail, and she was very attractive. Bulma.

"...what do you want?"

"Aren't you Prince Vegeta's servant?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I am. What's it to you?" I yelled, getting to my feet. I was at least two heads taller than her and twice as wide.

"...I know that you're aware of Lord Frieza's plan. I could smell you when you eavesdropped. He failed the first time, because Zarbon could not complete the mission."

"What?"

"Zarbon was assigned to steal Prince Vegeta's pendant. No doubt, he would have come after it, and thus falling right into Frieza's trap. But it didn't work, because Zarbon was unable to locate the amulet. But there's something else you need to know!" Bulma cried, a couple of tears spilling onto her cheek.

"My father, he's very sick. And Lord Frieza promised that he would fund his medical bills if I could...complete the mission," she said, pausing as her expression changed to one of anger, "but he lied! He just took off with the prince. Not another word to me, he just up and left. Nobody's allowed to play me for a fool!"

Bulma looked down at her stiletto-heeled feet. "I...I'd be willing to break the marriage agreement if you'll help me kill Frieza. I'd even help you get Vegeta back."

I studied her face carefully. I wasn't sure if I could trust her, but she was my best hope as of right now.

Sticking out my hand, I looked her in the eye. "Shake my hand if you mean what you say."

She looked at me for a moment, then grabbed my hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running into the party, maneuvering through the crowd like a maze, Bulma and I tried our hardest. She was my newest ally, and we were on a mission to find the king. I assumed that he would be at the balcony overlooking the party, like at an opera. The giant clock in the center of the room seemed to tick away at Vegeta's chance of rescue, reminding me every second that I was too slow.

I scaled the spiral staircase in one graceful leap. Bulma followed suit, and I led the way up the marble stairs with our tails flowing out behind us to keep our balance.

"Milord!" I yelled, bursting into the room. The king stood, backed against the railing, facing two non-saiyan men. Presumably, Frieza's men. The scene was not hard to decipher: they were going to push the king over the edge, or kill him if he resisted. I could sense their power levels, and they were higher than the king's.

But not higher than mine.

Letting out an enraged snarl, I felt my power rise. Like a sleeping dragon slowly awakening, my hair flashed gold. Teal eyes and golden hair, I was the super saiyan. As the duo whirled to face me, their scouters exploded on their faces with my power.

"Ka..."

They started to back up, towards the wall.

"Me.."

The terror on their alien faces gave me great pleasure.

"Ha.."

King Vegeta straightened out to stare in awe at my golden might.

"Me..."

Frieza's men started to desperately search for escape, but it was too late. I snarled with triumph, and flashed a fanged grin.

"HA!!!!"

The raw, blue energy came out in a great explosion, the blast smashing the two men through the wall in a fiery beam of a kamehameha. I watched as they were obliterated, slowly sinking out of super saiyan. The satisfaction of watching their evil die was almost too much to handle.

The king walked up to me, then to my surprise, knelt down at my feet. "Kakarott...no, Master Kakarott. You saved my life, and I owe you more than I could ever give. My thanks is eternal."

I knelt to eye level with him, and took his hand, lifting him to his feet. "No, don't thank me. There's other matters that are much more pressing. Vegeta is in grave danger, and he is currently in the claws of Lord Frieza. We have to help him."

A new fire shone in the king's cobalt eyes. "Yes! We will help him. I'll gather my elite at once!"

In mere minutes, the king had assembled the five men. Among those men, I soon found my father, Bardock, and my brother Raditz. Bardock led the troops.

"Brother, how are you? I haven't seen you in months!" Radtiz had exclaimed when he had spotted me.

"I'm fine, but we're on a mission right now. Can the pleasantries wait?" I said, motioning for everyone to put a hand on me.

"I'll IT to Frieza's ship, because we don't have much time."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I had to get to Vegeta as fast as possible. Bulma stayed close behind me, her soft breathing the only sound I heard. Frieza's men had gone after the group of soldiers and the king, so they were preoccupied while I searched for my love.

"Frieza has his own room, and that's probably where he's taken Vegeta. I'll show you where it is, but I can't sense power like you can, so I won't be able to tell you who's in there." Bulma said, sneaking down the hall with the grace of a cat. "You'll be able to tell, though."

This ship was massive, but there was enough feeble light for my saiyan eyes to accustom to. A trail of Vegeta's musky odour had led us down a long hallway, to what looked like a very intricate door. I assumed that this was Frieza's chamber. And strange noises were coming from inside.

Tried the knob; locked. Throwing myself at the door, I demanded to be let in. "Open the door, you slimy bastard!" I screamed, punching the door, and only making a dent in the wood.

I stopped for a moment, to check the power levels of those inside. Three of them.

One was too powerful to be saiyan, and I guessed that it was Frieza. The next one was slightly less than mine, and I immediatly recognized the energy as Vegeta. The third confused me, though, as it was miniscule. Almost smaller than a Tuffle child. Saiyan cubs were strong as soon as they were born, so it wasn't a saiyan. But the energy was so saiyan-like, I had to wonder.

But then it hit me.

The mood swings, the strange sickness, the sensitivity, everything. Vegeta was pregnant. Vegeta was pregant with my baby. How could I not have sensed it before?

And my baby was in there with that tyrant. That tyrant wanted to hurt my baby.

The spike in my energy sent a shock wave blasting out from my body, and the door caved in with the force of it. I ascended, and let out a carnal roar of rage at the scene in from of me. Frieza was hunched over Vegeta, and attempting to unclothe him, despite Vegeta's tears and cries of protest.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as I walked forward, and Frieza eyes widened as he took in my super saiyan state. My golden tail lashed with fury behind me.

With dreamlike slowness, I wrapped my large hands around the monster's neck. "You...you will not harm my family." I managed to choke out, my voice shaking with rage. My power rose still, the anger boiling inside me.

And I snapped his neck. Snapped it right in half. The sickening crack was music to my ears, and I watched in satisfaction as his eyes rolled back in his head. Frieza was dead.

"Ka...Kakarott?" a feeble question sounded from behind me. I turned slowly, falling out of super saiyan. Vegeta had a gash above his eyebrow and a couple of bruises, but otherwise he looked fine. I bent down to button his shirt back up.

Then I rested a hand on his very slightly bulged stomach. Saiyans barely showed when pregnant, to protect the cub from enemies, so I would have had to look extremely close to see that Vegeta was indeed pregnant. No wonder I didn't know.

"'Geta..." I whispered, slowly rubbing at his belly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He turned his head to look the other direction. "...I thought you'd be angry..."

I snorted in disbelief. Reached with my other hand, I lifted his chin for a deep kiss.

It was the most meaningful kiss of my life. There was so much passion and love in that kiss that I could feel it coursing through my veins.

"I could never be angry at you for something like this. I love you." I said softly.

He looked me in the eyes, and for the first time in a while, I saw that the feeling was mutual. "I love you too, Kaka."

My heart leaped in my chest. Happiness didn't even cover half of what I was experiencing. There was no word for this feeling.

But Vegeta's face scrunched for a moment, and his eyes were clouded with pain. "K..ka..kakarott! It's time!"

I knew what that meant. The baby was coming. My eyes widened, and I panicked. I had to get Vegeta back to Vegetasei. To a doctor. But what about everyone else?

"R-really? I'll get everyone else, and we'll go to Vegetasei. I have to-"

"No need," Bulma's voice said from behind me. The king, and my father and brother, and the rest of the troops were standing with her, and they were ready to go.

"We have to leave, now!" I said, picking Vegeta up and asking everyone to grab hold of me. Raising two fingers to my forehead, I IT'd out of there and into the palace.

* * *

_WOOOT! MEGA CHAPPIE!_

_Did you looove it? I did. It was really fun to write, and I've been itching to get Vegeta's pregancy-reveal scene done for a while._

_For those of you not familiar with saiyan pregnancy, it will all be explained in the next chapter. Keep reading, you guys! :)_

_Thank you to the following for reviewing my story! You guys are the BEST!_

Dragon77: Thanks for reviewing so much! I luff you!!!

GR: It's wonderful that you liked Majin Perfection, too! :)

Ria: Yeah, here's your pregnant Vegeta!

Scribal_cat: I agree. :)

Lovegoku-vegeta: Yours probably doesn't suck. :D

Miss Toreador: I'm so happy that you like it so much! :3

Seiss18: You bet I'll update soon.

AZNsexinezz: Yeah, I think Goku seme is better for this fic, and I prefer Vegeta on the bottom. XD

Nelly: It is fitting, isn't it? ;)

XxAlianaxX: You're so awesome for suggesting to make an illustration for me! *squee!* And your reviews are so fun to read. :3

_Anyway, thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed or read. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Birth

_Summary: AU Goku is a servant for the royals of Vegeta-sei, and most noteably, Prince Vegeta. To the naked eye, it would be just the normal master/slave relationship; but could it be more?__And what about Vegeta's father?_

_Pairings: GokuXVegeta, obviously! Duh! ^.^_

_Warnings: This fic contains yaoi (which is boyXboy, maleXmale, or in other words homosexual), angst, romance, future mpreg, and some super-uber lemon! What more could you want??? Rated M!_

_If you don't like yaoi: don't read, don't talk to me, and DEFINITELY DON'T REVIEW! I don't care for homophobics._

_Disclaimer: Aww...I need a disclaimer? I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI Animation. If I did own DBZ, it would be jam-packed full of YAOI and GxV! WOOT!_

_This fic is AU, meaning alternate universe, so annoying characters like Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Chi-chi don't exist (also, because it takes place on Vegeta-sei, and there are no humans there). Bulma, however, does exist, because she is a key part of the plot (and to fit the story, she is a saiyan)._

_It's also in Goku's POV. Enjoy!_

_RADDITZ IS KEWL, SO HE IS IN THIS FIC!_

**This chap contains a birthing scene, so if you find that gross or whatever, you'll probably want to skip that part. :) Also, there is F-L-U-F-F!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A strange, giddy high had settled over me. My mate was in labor, and was going to give birth in a matter of hours. No one was sure when exactly Vegeta got the first contraction, but it no doubt happened on Frieza's ship. A fresh wave of bitter happiness rushed over me as I thought about the monster's cold, dead stare after I killed him. I smirked.

I was now sitting in the hospital junction of the palace, watching the big clock tick away at the time I was not with Vegeta. For the first few hours, I would not be allowed in. Only for the final stretch would I be given the ok to see my mate. My tail curled anxiously around my thigh.

A doctor was seated across from me. He had been giving me information about saiyan pregnancy.

"Congrats, Kakarott! You will soon be a father," the doctor had said happily. His name was Dr. Ettuce. "Although, I'm probably correct in the assumption that you don't know much about saiyan pregnancy, right?"

I had only nodded, my hand on my neck shyly.

"That's what I thought. Well, since it will be a while until you'll be allowed in, I might as well elaborate." Dr. Ettuce said, clearing his throat and taking a seat.

"Once every couple months, saiyans go through a heat; a two week long period of intense sexual appetite. During this period, the chance to conceive is increased tenfold. If pregnancy occurs, after the mating is complete a bond will form between the two partners. It's impossible to break the bond until the cub is born; it must be an instict for the pregnant saiyan to have the protection of a mate throughtout the entire pregnancy."

"Gestation is roughly three months long; much shorter than other races, because saiyans were built to fight. It is extremely dangerous for a saiyan to be pregnant for a long period of time, because it could cause damage to the mother and his/her unborn cub."

"Now, once two of the three months have passed for a male carrier, a discolored patch of skin will appear on the underside of the stomach, below the navel. In a week's time, a canal will have formed for the cub's birth. It will open gradually during the labor."

"In case you were wondering, the uterus is located just above the bladder. It is connected to the rectum via a small tube, allowing fertilization to take place. Vegeta stated that his contractions started just after being abducted; I'm concerned that the shock may have induced him."

He took note of my instantly worried expression. "Of course, it wasn't to early, Kakarott. He was bound to go into labor at any point today or tomorrow."

"Vegeta will have his contractions under control in about half an hour. Then you'll be able to see him." Dr. Ettuce said, giving me a smile. "Good luck to you!"

After that, it was just what seemed to be a very long wait. But eventually, a male nurse came into the waiting room. He had disarrayed hair that hung to his shoulers in spikes, and pale skin. A smile was plastered across his face. My tail puffed up in excitement.

"Kakarott, you are welcome to come in now. I have to say, I'm glad that the delivery room is soundproof; if you could have heard Vegeta calling for you, I'm quite certain you would have bashed through the door. The entire time all he did was scream, 'Bring me my Kaka, NOW!'. Poor guy's in a lot of pain, so you should-" I stopped listening after he said Vegeta was in pain, because I was already inside the delivery room beside my mate.

According to Dr. Nomel, who was in the room with us, the rest of the labor should last for only another hour.

Vegeta didn't seem to notice me at first. His breathing was ragged, and I could see the blood seep out of the opening under his stomach. The pain looked immense, and I was acutely aware that the baby would be out soon.

Taking his hand, I whispered sweet nothings in his ear, not caring if he heard. But it seemed to register through the pain that I was there, and he looked at me with cloudy eyes. "K...ka..." he tried to say my name, but he was breathless.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's alright," I said softly. He was beside himself with pain, I could tell. He never let go of my hand.

Blood was everywhere around his midsection. The doctors and nurses' hands were drenched with it, and for a fleeting moment I was concerned by the amount of blood. "Dr. Nomel, will he be alright?" I said urgently.

"Yes, of course. This blood loss is normal; it's only seems like a lot because it's mixing with the amniotic fluid." he replied, completely calm. His hands worked with precision as he streched Vegeta's canal to prepare for the baby.

A cry of pain erupted from Vegeta; I realized then that Vegeta hadn't made a noise the entire time I was there. He must be holding the groans of pain back, to not appear weak to his subjects. I smiled at the cute attempt to conserve his pride. So proud, even during childbirth. Kami, I loved him so much.

"It's crowning, Kakarott. Come and look!" Dr. Nomel called to me, and a nurse ushered me over to the end of the bed. My throat swelled up as I saw the tiny head emerge out of the opening. My baby was almost here.

"G..gah! _Kakarott!_" Vegeta cried, his voice wracked with pain. I rushed back over to him. The baby was nearly there, only a few more pushes.

I did what I thought was necessary to distract Vegeta from the pain. Reaching down, I cupped his jaw. Then, the deepest kiss you've ever seen. His lips moved in harmony with mine, despite the overwhelming pain. His salty tears ran down his cheeks. My free hand wove into his ebony locks, securing his face to mine. After a few mewls of pain into my mouth, I felt him slowly relax.

A high-pitched cry split the air.

"Kakarott, the baby is out!" Dr. Nomel said. Breaking the kiss with Vegeta, I practically ran.

It was a boy, I could see. His jet-black hair was plastered to his back and his eyes were closed. His tiny brown tail wrapped around my index finger as I picked him up in my big hands. And just like me, his daddy, he sure was complaining.

The doctor cut the cord, and one of the nurses went to clean him up and such. A few contractions still wracked Vegeta's body until the placenta was passed.

It was over.

My mate's chest rose and fell heavily with exhaustion. I could tell he was not asleep; his eyes were simply narrowed to content slits. I kissed him on the forehead, responding to his purr with a deeper one of my own. Vegeta's tail curled around my thigh.

I was aware that the nurse walked back in with our baby. Handing him to Vegeta, the nurse left us in peace.

Once dry, I got a good look. His black hair stood straight up like a flame; an exact copy of his mama's. Obsidian eyes looked happily at us, not a trace of a scowl.

"He has your eyes," Vegeta whispered. And he was right; the baby's eyes looked pure and content like mine.

"I imagine that his name will be Vegeta, since he is the firstborn," I said. A rattly purr rumbled out of the baby, and I smiled with pride.

My mate nodded. "Vegeta Kalha Son," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Kalha?"

"It means fortune and prosperity."

"It's perfect."

* * *

_I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! Be prepared for an epilogue, tho._

_I luff everyone who has reviewed so far! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!_

_R&R_

_Until next time!_


End file.
